vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alistair Duquesne
Alistair Duquesne was a character that appeared in the first episode of the fourth season of The Originals. He was a Scottish vampire that was turned by Klaus. He comes to New Orleans to see Klaus' suffering and challenged Marcel to show him. He eventually meets his end by Klaus, who proceeds to bite him and a few others. Early History Alistair was turned by Klaus, who then compelled him to kill his estate along with his wife and child, as a distraction for Mikael. Afterwards, Alistair hid for a century. Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In Gather Up the Killers, Alistair arrives in New Orleans to see Klaus and find Hayley as he believes she is the key in finding the other Mikaelsons. At Marcel's Penthouse, he is given a 70 year old Scotch to appease him by Marcel, and demands to see Klaus suffering as he made him suffer many years ago. He asks for Klaus' blood as a way to test a theory he has about Klaus' family being linked to their brother and so they could be free of them. When Marcel denies him, he threatens him about going into the city with his followers with a sour mood, and Marcel tells him to be at the The Abattoir at midnight. As Alistair leaves the penthouse, he receives a message reading that they found Keelin and Hayley, to which he replies back to kill them both. He then arrives at the Abattoir with his followers and many other vampires to see Klaus. He then sees Klaus and mocks him on how the mighty have fallen. Marcel offers the sword he was given laced with his venom to give Klaus a slow, agonizing death, with Alistair accepting it. He begins kicking and punching Klaus, asking him if he has suffered as he made his family suffered. When the crowd yells out to kill him, Alistair tells him he wants the last words he hears to be his solemn vow of finding Hope and eradicating his bloodline. Although weakened, Klaus retaliates by grabbing Alistair and biting him in the neck, injecting his venom and thereby killing him. Personality Alistair was seen to be an intelligent, manipulative vampire with a sadistic streak and seemed to hold an old grudge against Klaus being he blamed the hybrid for sending him down a destructive path. He had little regard for human life and was willing to use torture against his enemies. Also, Alistair preferred that his enemies die a slow and painful death, especially when Klaus was concerned. Physical Appearance Alistair is a handsome young man, with a toned physique. Despite being one-hundred years old, Alistair retains the look of a man aged around 25-30, with a strong facial structure and well-defined cheek bones. He has short ginger hair, and a ginger beard of medium length. As he only appeared in one episode, not much was seen of Alistair's clothing style. However, when he arrived in New Orleans, he was wearing a smart, blue suit with a tie and a handkerchief tucked into the pocket. Appearances Season Three *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' (Death) Name *'Alistair' is the English spelling of Alasdair, the Scottish version of Alexander. The meaning of the name is "defending men".http://nameberry.com/babyname/Alistair *'Duquesne' is a proud French name which was formed in Normandy when the family resided there in the town of Quesney or Chenay.https://www.houseofnames.com/duquesne-family-crest Trivia *Alistair Duquesne: Male, late 20s to mid 30s, A smart, manipulative vampire with a sadistic streak who comes to New Orleans to settle an old grudge against Klaus. He appreciates the finer things in life, sees humans as little more than a food source, and is more than willing to resort to torture if it means ensuring his enemies die a slow and painful death. Originally from Scotland, but no need for an accent. Has an old-world feel. One episode, guest star. *According to the sides he has a scene with Vincent. *With Hell being destroyed and releasing thousands of souls, Alistair most likely moved on by going to the Bright World or a different dimension similar to Hell if it exists. *Alistair was in the United States Navy, presumably prior to his transition into a vampireCan be seen on the character profile in the image gallery.. Gallery TO401-008~Alistair.jpg TO401-014~Alistair's files.jpg TO401-071-Alistair~Sofya-Marcel.jpg TO401-074-Alistair~Sofya~Marcel.jpg TO401-076~Sofya-Alistair.jpg TO401-078-Alistair~Sofya~Marcel.jpg TO401-080-Alistair-Marcel.jpg TO401-088-Alistair.jpg TO401-112-Alistair-Marcel.jpg TO401-113-Alistair-Marcel.jpg TO401-118-Alistair-Klaus.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased